Die dunkle Königin - Kapitel 19 - Alayne II
Alayne II (Sansa II) ist das neunzehnte Kapitel von Die dunkle Königin, dem zweiten Teil des vierten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Sansa Stark. Zusammenfassung Sansa Stark und Robert Arryn steigen von Hohenehr zum Mondtor hinab für die Zeit des Winters. Auf dem Weg hinunter lernt Sansa Myranda Rois kennen und hilft dabei, Robert vor seinen Schüttelanfällen zu beschützen. Im Mondtor erwartet sie Petyr Baelish, der ihr eröffnet, dass er sie mit Harrold Hardyng verlobt hat, dem Erben des Grünen Tals. Synopsis Sansa überredet Robert, sich für den Abstieg ins Tal fertig zu machen Sansa Stark geht vorsichtig in das Zimmer von Robert Arryn, um ihn zu beruhigenn. Die alte Gretchel warnt sie, dass der junge Lord schon einen Nachttopf nach Maester Colemon geworfen hat, aber Sansa schickt sie fort, genauso wie Leni, die noch einmal überprüfen soll, ob alle Möbel abgedeckt und alle Fensterläden geschlossen sind. Colemon hatte Lothor Brunn aufgesucht, der wiederum Sansa gebeten hatte, es zu versuchen, bevor er Gewalt anwenden muss. Sansa versucht nun, Robert mit der Aussicht auf Essen aus dem Bett zu locken, auch wenn die Küche schon geschlossen ist. Robert möchte etwas vorgelesen bekommen, am liebsten vom Geflügelten Ritter, und er weigert sich, aus dem Bett zu steigen. Der Geflügelte Ritter ist eigentlich König Artys I. Arryn, der der Legende nach die Ersten Menschen aus dem Grünen Tal vertrieben hat und auf einem riesigen Falken auf der Gipfel der Riesenlanze geflogen war, um dort den Greifenkönig zu erschlagen. Robert kennt alle Geschichten über ihn auswendig, doch als Sansa im anbietet, ihm gleich zwei Geschichten über ihn vorzulesen, wenn sie die Mondtore erreicht haben, schlägt Robert noch eine weitere Geschichte heraus, so wie er ständig mehr will als man ihm anbietet. Sansa fragt, ob sie die schweren Vorhänge etwas öffnen dürfe, aber Robert will nicht, trotzdem lässt Sansa einen Finger breit Licht herein. Draußen sieht sie das eingeschneite Hohenehr und die Riesenlanze. Als sie sich umblickt, sieht sie den kränklichen und schmächtigen Robert mit nacktem Oberkörper im Bett sitzen, den Hüter des Grünen Tals und Lord von Hohenehr. Sie flunkert ihm vor, dass er besonders kräftig aussehe heute morgen, und dann schlägt sie vor, dass Leni und Gretchel ein Bad für ihn einlassen, aber Robert sagt, dass er Leni hasse, weil sie immer so fest schrubbe. Außerdem habe er Kopfschmerzen, woraufhin Sansa vorschlägt, einen Becher Traumwein zu besorgen. Dann erzählt sie Robert, dass Mya Stein in der Himmelsburg auf ihn warte und sicher enttäuscht wäre, wenn er zu spät komme, denn sie möge ihn gern. Robert bockt weiter herum und sagt, Mya sei nur ein Maultiermädchen, und Colemon hätte ihm am vorherigen Tag schlecht schmeckende Milch gegeben, obwohl er ihm befohlen habe, ihm süße Milch zu geben. Schließlich begreift Sansa, dass Robert einfach nur Angst hat, was kein Wunder ist bei der Aussicht auf den gefährlichen Abstieg und den kürzlichen Tod seiner Mutter. Sie müssen hinab ins Tal steigen, denn der Winter hält bereits Einzug auf Hohenehr, während unten im Tal der Hebst noch warm und golden ist. Auf Hohenehr hatte es schon drei Schneestürme und sogar einen Eissturm gegeben, der die Burg 14 Tage lang in Kristall verwandelt hatte. Der Abstieg wird mit jedem Tag riskanter, und bald wird sie gar nicht mehr erreichbar sein. Die meisten Diener und Soldaten sind längst hinabgestiegen bis auf etwa ein Dutzend. Jetzt beschwert sich Robert, dass er Maultiere hassen würde, weil ihn als Kind einmal eins gebissen habe. Er hat nie gelernt zu reiten, und für ihn sehen alle großen Tiere gleich gefährlich aus, auch Pferde. Er klagt über Kopfschmerzen und will Sansa auf den nächsten Tag vertrösten. Sansa merkt, wie ihre Geduld langsam zuneige geht, und sie erzählt Robert, dass Lord Nestor Rois ein Fest mit leckerem Essen und Zitronenkuchen für Robert geben wolle, und damit kann sie ihn überreden, auch wenn er plötzlich fünf Geschichten und dazu 100 Zitronenkuchenstücke dafür haben will, dass er aus dem Bett steigt. Als sie ihn dann aus dem Bett ziehen will, umarmt er sie und gibt ihr einen unbeholfenen Kuss, der Sansa in Verlegenheit bringt. Plötzlich muss sie an Sandor Cleganes Kuss in der Nacht des Seefeuers denken. Sansa schiebt den Jungen von sich weg und sagt, es sei jetzt genug für den Moment. Sansa verabschiedet sich von Hohenehr Vor der Tür warten Maester Colemon, Leni und Gretchel und Roberts Knappen Terenz Leiherlich und Gil Haindorf. Sansa weist die beiden Dienerinnen an, Robert ein Bad einzulassen, ihn aber nicht zu sehr an den Haaren zu zerren, wenn sie ihm die Knoten herausbürsten, und als die beiden Knappen daraufhin kichern, erhält Terenz den Befehl, Roberts Reitkleidung hervorzuholen und Gil, den zerbrochenen Nachttopf aufzusammeln, was ihm gar nicht passt. Als sie allein sind, lobt Colemon Sansa und erkundigt sich nach Roberts Befinden. Er erklärt, am besten würde man ihn mit Mohnblumensaft betäuben und a Myas bestes Maultier binden, aber Sansa erklärt, der Lord von Hohenehr könne nicht wie ein Sack Gerste an ein Maultier gebunden ins Tal gebracht werden. Sie weist Colemon an, Robert einen Becher Süßmilch zu geben, eine leichte Portion Schlafsüß, gemischt mit Milch, aber der Maester erklärt, dass man davon abhängig werden könne, wenn man zu oft davon trinke. Petyr Baelish befindet sich als Gast auf der Hochzeit von Lord Lyonel Corbray, einem kinderlosen Witwer von ungefähr 40 Jahren. Lord Corbray heiratet auf Vermittlung durch Petyr die dralle, 16-jährige Tochter eines reichen Händlers aus Möwenstadt, und sie bringt angeblich eine riesige Summe Mitgift mit in die Ehe. Unter den Hochzeitsgästen werden die Vasallen von Haus Corbray sein, dazu Lord WachslinEs ist unklar, ob es sich hierbei um Ser Edmund Wachslin handelt., Lord Gerold Haindorf, Lord Jon Leiherlich, sowie einige niedere Lords und Ritter mit Landbesitz, und Lord Benedar Belmor, der eigentlich zu den Lords der Erklärung gehört, sich aber kürzlich mit Petyr Baelish ausgesöhnt hatte. Die anderen Lords der Erklärung werdend er Hochzeitsfeier wahrscheinlich fernbleiben. Somit obliegt es Sansa, für die sichere Reise Roberts ins Tal zu sorgen. Colemon sorgt sich außerdem um das Willkommensfest Lord Nestors, denn er fürchtet, dass Robert einen seiner Schüttelanfälle bekommen könnte, da er keine Fremden oder Feste mag. Sansa korrigiert ihn, dass Robert keinen Gesang mag, wohingegen Harfen ihn beruhigen. Das hänge mit Marillion zusammen, der für den Tod seiner Mutter verantwortlich gemacht worden war. Sansa weist den Maester an, ihm einen Becher Süßmilch vor dem Abstieg und einen vor dem Fest zu geben, und Colemon willigt ein, sagt aber, dass er ihm danach ein halbes Jahr keine Süßmilch mehr geben wolle. Sansa schreitet über den verschneiten Hof. Sie fühlt wieder einmal, dass sie keine Liebe entwickeln kann für diesen Ort, der noch mehr wie eine leere Gruft wirkt, seit die meisten Diener schon ins Tal hinabgestiegen sind. Niemand lacht, die Septe hat keinen Septon, der Gebete spricht, und der Götterhain hat keinen Herzbaum. Trotz alledem hat auch Sansa fürchterliche Angst, ins Tal zu gehen, aber sie versteckt es besser als Robert. Cersei Lennister hat Männer ausgesandt, die nach Tyrion Lennister und ihr suchen sollen. Am Windenturm trifft Sansa Lothor Brunn und Mord, die Truhen mit Kleidern verstauen, um sie mit dem Windenkorb 180 Meter zur Himmelsburg hinabzulassen. Brunn erkundigt sich nach Robert, und Sansa erklärt, dass er in einer Stunde fertig sein werde, woraufhin Brunn erklärt, Mya werde nicht länger mit dem Abstieg warten als bis Mittag. Immer wenn Brunn über Mya spricht, leuchten seine Augen, und Sansa fragt sich, was Mya wohl davon hält. Lothor Brunn ist von sehr niederer Herkunft, und so wäre Mya tatsächlich eine passende Partie für ihn. Leni hatte zudem behauptet, Mya sei keine Jungfrau mehr. Zwei Ochsen betätigen die Winde. Wenn die Bewohner der Burg für die Dauer des Winters ins Tal hinabsteigen, schlachten sie die beiden Ochsen und lassen sie für die Falken zurück. Wenn im Frühjahr das gefrorene Fleisch nicht verdorben ist, gibt es ein Festessen und ein großer Vorrat an hartgefrorenem Fleisch gilt als Zeichen für einen Sommer voller Überfluss. Lothor berichtet Sansa, dass Mya nicht allein in der Himmelsburg auf sie warte, sondern dass Myranda Rois mit ihr gekommen sei. Sie ist die Tochter von Lord Nestor, dessen Frau schon vor langer Zeit gestorben war, und laut den Erzählungen der Soldaten und Stubenmädchen ist sie ein sehr lebendiges Mädchen, die gern die fröhliche Närrin spielt, in Wirklichkeit aber verschlagen und neugierig ist. Sansa weiß, dass Robert Myranda sehr mag. Sansa und Robert erreichen die Himmelsburg Sie entschuldigt sich bei Lothor Brunn und sucht ein letztes Mal ihr Zimmer auf, das winterfest gemacht worden ist. Die meisten Kleider bleiben hier, denn unten im Tal muss sich "Alayne" schlicht kleiden, um keinen falschen Eindruck zu erwecken. Nun zieht sie sich warme Kleider für den Abstieg an. Als Sansa in den Windenraum zurückkehrt, wartet dort schon Mya Stein ungeduldig zusammen mit Lothor Brunn und Mord. Sie drängt, dass sie die Schneeburg hinter sich gelassen haben sollten, wenn die Sonne untergeht. Just in dem Moment trifft auch Robert Arryn vom Baden mit seinen beiden Knappen und Colemon ein. Mya fragt den kleinen Lord, ob er mit ihr hinunterfahren wolle, und Sansa merkt sofort, dass die Frage zu wenig feinfühlig gestellt war, und prompt besteht Robert darauf, mit Alayne allein fahren zu wollen, denn Mya stinke nach Maultier. Regungslos nimmt Mya diese Beleidigung hin. Sansa nimmt Robert bei der Hand und sie steigen in den größten Kübel, der zwei Meter hoch ist und aus Eichenholz. Drinnen kann man nur nach oben schauen, ansonsten sind sie vollständig von Holz umgeben. Lothor Brunn gibt von draußen ein Kommando und die Fahrt geht los. Der Kübel rutscht über den Boden, dann schwingt er frei und pendelt sich ein, bevor er langsam herabfährt. Zunächst bleibt Robert ruhig, doch als der Kübel nach ca. 30 Metern von einer Windböe erfasst wird und heftig gegen die Felswand donnert, vergräbt er sein Gesicht zwischen Sansas Brüsten. Sie lobt ihn, dass er viel tapferer sei als sie, und er sagt, dass er ein Arryn sei und so tapfer wie der Geflügelte Ritter. Sie bittet ihn, sie festzuhalten, obwohl er sich ohnehin schon angsterfüllt an sie klammert. Schließlich erreichen sie die Himmelsburg, die eigentlich nur eine unvermörtelte Mauer und eine Höhle ist. Myranda Rois erwartet sie, und sie begrüßt Robert, indem sie auf die Knie geht und ihm sagt, dass er sehr groß geworden sei, was ihn sichtlich freut. Dann wendet sie sich an Sansa und macht ihr ein Kompliment wegen ihrer Schönheit, wofür sich Sansa höflich bedankt, aber Myranda warnt sie davor, nicht langweilig zu sein und fordert sie auf, ihr auf dem Weg nach unten all ihre Geheimnisse zu erzählen, und sie bittet sie, sie "Randa" und nicht "Mylady" zu nennen. Dann fragt sie sie nach ihrem Alter und danach, ob sie noch Jungfrau sei. Als Sansa etwas verlegen antwortet, dass sie noch unschuldig sei, witzelt Myranda, dass sie sich sicher für Robert aufhebe oder für einen Knappen ihrer Gunst, woraufhin Robert einwirft, dass Sansa seine Freundin sei und seine Knappen sie nie haben dürften. Der Abstieg beginnt Mit der nächsten Fuhre erreichen Colemon und die beiden Knappen die Himmelsburg, und in der nächsten sind Leni, Gretchel und Mya. Mya übernimmt sofort die Führung und bricht mit den Anwesenden los, während sie Osse anweist, die Übrigen eine Stunde später ins Tal zu führen, und Karotte, sich um die Kisten und Truhen zu kümmern. Es dauert trotzdem eine weitere halbe Stunde, ehe sie aufbrechen. Vor dem Tor der Himmelsburg weht ein scharfer Wind, und Sansa ist froh, dass sie so warme Kleider angezogen hat. Vor ihr jammert Robert auf seinem Maultier wegen der Kälte, aber Mya ignoriert ihn einfach. Der Weg windet sich so weit oben hin und her, aber die Maultiere scheinen jeden Stein zu kennen. Nach einiger Zeit wird der Weg breiter, und Myranda lenkt ihr Maultier neben Sansas. Sie erzählt beiläufig, dass Petyr geschrieben hat, sich auf dem Weg zurück befinde und bald eintreffen werde. Er hat geschrieben, dass Lord Corbray sehr zufrieden war mit seiner Braut und mit der Mitgift, und dass überraschenderweise auch Lady Anya Waynwald und Ser Symond Tempelheim bei der Hochzeit erschienen seien, was Sansa überrascht. Außerdem seien weitere Berichte eingegangen: Der Krieg der Fünf Könige gehe weiter, genauso wie die Belagerung von Schnellwasser. Die Belagerung von Drachenstein wurde beendet, aber Sturmkap werde immer noch von Stannis Baratheon gehalten. Als Sansa erklärt, dass Lady Lysa weise gehandelt habe, das Grüne Tal aus dem Krieg herauszuhalten, antwortet Myranda mit einer verschlagenen Unterton. Myranda erzählt weiterhin, dass es einen neuen Hohen Septon gebe, genauso wie einen neuen Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache der ein Bastard von Eddard Stark sei. Sansa platzt heraus, ob es Jon Schnee sei, was Myranda etwas überrascht. Sansa merkt, dass sie ewig nicht mehr an Jon gedacht hat. Sie würde ihn schrecklich gern wiedersehen, zwingt sich aber, nicht daran zu denken, da "Alayne Stein" keine Geschwister hat. Dann erzählt Myranda, dass Lord Yohn Rois in Runenstein einen kleinen Buhurt nur für Knappen veranstaltet habe. Dabei war wie erwartet Harrold Hardyng, Lady Waynwalds Mündel und "Harry der Erbe" genannt, als Sieger hervorgegangen, wofür Lord Yohn ihn zum Ritter geschlagen habe. Sansa ist verwirrt, denn sie weiß, dass Lady Waynwald eigene Söhne hat, daher versteht sie nicht, wieso Harrold "der Erbe" genannt wird. Einer ihrer Söhne, Ser Donnel Waynwald, war sogar der Ritter des Bluttors und damit der Nachfolger von Ser Brynden Tully. Sansa will aber nicht unwissend wirken und sagt höflich, dass sie dafür bete, dass sich Ser Harrold als würdiger Ritter erweise, aber Myranda entgegnet zornig, dass sie ihm die Lustseuche an den Hals wünsche, weil er erstens schon einen Bastard mit einem einfachen Mädchen gezeugt habe und zweitens Lady Anya einst ein Heiratsgesuch von Lord Nestor abgelehnt habe und sie sich frage, ob es an ihr gelegen habe oder an der kleinen Mitgift ihres Vaters. Als nächstes erzählt sie freimütig, dass sie einen neuen Gemahl brauche, da ihr erster beim Beischlaf gestorben sei, was sie unhöflich und ärgerlich fand, denn er habe ihr nicht einmal ein Kind gezeugt. Dann entschuldigt sie sich für ihre Ausdrucksweise und erzählt weiter, dass sie auch mit Marillion im Bett gewesen sei. Dann macht sie Sansa einige Komplimente wegen ihrer Figur und lenkt das Gesprächsthema auf Mya Stein, die ihre Unschuld an Mychel Rotfest verloren habe, dem Knappen von Lyn Corbray. Mychel war angeblich der beste junge Schwertkämpfer im Grünen Tal, doch dann hat Lord Hortan Rotfest ihn an mit einer der Töchter von Lord Yohn vermählt, und seitdem sei Mya betrübt. Als Sansa ihr erzählt, dass Lothor Brunn ein Auge auf Mya geworfen habe, erwidert Myranda, dass er sich keine Hoffnung zu machen brauche, da Mya kein Interesse mehr an Männern habe. Sansa muss sich eingestehen, dass sie Myranda langsam nett findet. Sie hat seit Jeyne Pool keine Freundin mehr gehabt, mit der sie tratschen konnte. Sie fragt Myranda, ob er sich Mya ihrer Meinung nach eher in Leder und Kettenhemd oder in Samt und Seide vorstelle. Myranda sagt, er stelle sie sich sicherlich nackt vor, was Sansa erröten lässt. Dann fragt sie sie wie beiläufig, ob ihr Vater Petyr Baelish vorhabe, wieder zu heiraten, und ob es einen bestimmten Grund habe, dass man ihn "Kleinfinger" nenne. Nun kommen sie zu dem Kamm, wo der Pfad ganz schmal wird und zu beiden Seiten 30 Meter in die Tiefe führt. Sansa lässt ihr Maultier einfach gehen und klammert sich am Sattel fest. Mya und Robert warten schon hinter der nächsten Biegung vor einem noch schmaleren Steinsattel, über den man nicht reiten kann, weil er zu eng ist. Mya bietet Robert an, sein Maultier einzeln herüberzuführen, aber Sansa erkennt zu ihrem Entsetzen die ersten Anzeichen eines Schüttelanfalls bei Robert. Sie fasst seine Hand und behauptet, sie habe riesige Angst und würde es ohne ihren tapferen "Süßrobin" nicht hinüberschaffen. Myranda trifft als nächste ein, begreift die Situation sofort und bekräftigt Robert ebenfalls, mutig zu sein. Sansa betritt Hand in Hand mit Robert den Steinsattel und sie erreichen bald schon die andere Seite. Mya hebt Robert freudig hoch und setzt ihn dann in einer Felsspalte ab, wo er auf die anderen wartet. Sie erreichen die Mondtore, wo Petyr Baelish wartet In der Schneeburg erwarten sie neue Maultiere und eine warme Mahlzeit, doch Mya mahnt schon bald wieder zum Aufbruch, da sie fürchtet, es komme schlechtes Wetter auf, und als sie die Steinburg passiert haben, die unterste der drei Wegburgen, fängt es an zu schneien und langsam zu dämmern. Myranda schlägt vor, in der Steinburg zu übernachten, aber Mya fürchtet, dass der Schnee am nächsten Tag dann anderthalb Meter hoch sein werde und sie eingeschneit sein würden. Mitten in der Nacht erreichen sie die Mondtore. Robert ist inzwischen eingeschlafen und wiegt sanft mit den Bewegungen seines Maultiers mit. Auch Myranda ist müde, und sie schlägt Sansa vor, in ihrem riesigen Bett zu schlafen, was Sansa gerne annehmen möchte. Wenig später wird auch sie schläfrig, und sie stellt sich vor, wie gemütlich Myrandas Federbett sein wird, doch als sie die Burg schließlich erreichen, tritt eine Wache Petyrs an sie heran und bestellt sie zu Petyr in den Westturm. Als Sansa das Zimmer betritt, erheben sich drei ihr unbekannte Männer, die bei Petyr sind. Sie machen ihm Komplimente wegen der Schönheit seiner Tochter, und Petyr stellt sie als Ser Beyron, Ser Morgath und Ser Schattrich vor, dann bittet er sie, ihn mit seiner Tochter allein zu lassen. Nachdem sie hinaus gegangen sind, erklärt Petyr Baelish, dass sie zwar nur Heckenritter seien, dass es aber nicht schaden könne, weitere Schwerter in ihrer Nähe zu haben. Nach einem langen Willkommenskuss auf die Lippen erzählt Petyr Sansa, inzwischen sei die Meerlingkönig nach Möwenstadt zurückgekehrt und Oswell Schwarzkessel habe interessante Neuigkeiten aus der Hauptstadt überbracht: Cersei Lennister stolpere von einer idiotischen Idee in die nächste und werde dabei von einem Haufen Unfähiger beraten. Er habe zwar immer schon erwartet, dass Königin Cersei das Reich an den Bettelstab führen werde, doch hatte er nicht erwartet, dass sie es so schnell machen würde. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie vier oder fünf Jahre hätten, um einige Fallen auszuarbeiten. Dann überrascht er Sansa mit der Neuigkeit, dass er einen Heiratsvertrag für sie abgeschlossen habe, was Sansa erschrickt. Petyr beruhigt sie, dass es erst einmal nur ein Verlöbnis sei, solange Cersei und Tyrion Lennister noch am leben seien. Zunächst einmal müsse Sansa aber ihren Verlobten für sich gewinnen, denn das sei eine der Bedingungen Lady Waynwalds gewesen. Haus Waynwald sei weit weniger reich als man vermuten würde, und Petyr habe eine große Mitgift versprechen müssen, da sich Lady Waynwald mit der Hochzeit vermutlich den Missmut von Lord Yohn auf sich ziehen werde, denn er hatte ebenfalls Pläne mit Harrold dem Erben gehabt. Sansa ist völlig verwirrt, denn sie versteht immer noch nicht, warum man Harrold "den Erben" nennt, obwohl Lady Waynwald drei Söhne hat, die in der Erbfolge des Hauses vor ihm stehen. Petyr erklärt ihr Harrolds Abstammung: der alte Lord Jasper Arryn hatte drei Kinder, nämlich zwei Söhne und eine Tochter. Das älteste Kind Jon Arryn erbte Hohenehr und das Grüne Tal, während Alys Arryn mit Ser Elys Waynwald vermählt wurde, dem Onkel von Lady Anya. Der jüngere Sohn Ser Ronnel Arryn heiratete ein Mädchen aus dem Haus Belmor, starb aber schon bald an Verdauungsstörungen. Trotzdem hatten sie einen Sohn namens Elbert Arryn. Lord Jon Arryns ersten beiden Ehen endeten kinderlos, sodass sein Neffe Elbert sein Erbe war. Alys und Elys hatten indes insgesamt neun Kinder, bevor Alys entkräftet starb, allerdings nur einen Sohn. Dieser hieß nach seinem Großvater Jasper Waynwald, starb allerdings schon mit drei Jahren, als ihm ein Pferd den Kopf eintrat. Von den acht Töchtern starben zwei an den Pocken. Ihre älteste Tochter heiratete Ser Denys Arryn, einen Vetter aus einer der Nebenlinien der Arryns. Ihre Söhne wären die nächsten nach Elbert in der Erbfolge gewesen, und tatsächlich starb Elbert durch die Hand Aerys II. Targaryen, doch auch Ser Denys verließ seine schwangere Gemahlin, um in Roberts Rebellion zu kämpfen. Er fiel in der Schlacht der Glocken, und als seine Gemahlin von seinem Tod erfuhr, starb auch sie vor Kummer und wenig später ihr Neugeborenes. Lord Jon Arryn hatte inzwischen Lysa Tully geheiratet, doch sie bekam nur Totgeburten, Fehlgeburten und am Ende den kränklichen Robert Arryn. Alys und Elys hatten demnach noch fünf Töchter: Die älteste noch lebende wurde ebenfalls von den Pocken befallen und fürchterlich entstellt, weshalb sie eine Septa wurde. Eine weitere Tochter ließ sich von einem Söldner verführen und wurde daraufhin von ihrem Vater verstoßen, wobei auch ihr Bastardkind noch als Kleinkind starb. Sie schloss sich den Schweigenden Schwestern an. Die dritte Tochter heiratete Lord Elesham, doch sie erwies sich als unfruchtbar. Die vierte Tochter wurde von Brandmännern verschleppt, als sie in die Flusslande reisen wollte, um einen Mann aus dem Haus Bracken zu heiraten. Die fünfte und jüngste Tochter allerdings heiratete einen Ritter mit Landbesitz, der durch Eid an die Waynwalds gebunden war, gebar ihm einen Sohn und starb früh. Dieser Sohn heißt Harrold Hardyng und ist Robert Arryns Erbe. Entsetzt begreift Sansa die Tragweite dieser Verbindung. Petyr Baelish sagt voraus, dass Robert Arryn nicht alt werden wird, und dass Harrold dann Lord von Hohenehr und Hüter des Grünen Tals werden wird. Petyr weiß, dass die Lords des Grünen Tals weder ihn selbst noch Robert je lieben würden, doch Harrold ist ein prächtiger Mann und ihm werden sie zu Füßen liegen. Petyr plant, dass Sansa bei ihrer Vermählung einen Brautmantel in den Farben der Starks tragen soll, und dass sie dann mit Hilfe der Lords des Grünen Tals Winterfell zurückerobern wird. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Sansa Stark Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Hohenehr spielen Die dunkle Königin: Kapitel 19